I Am My Brother's Keeper
by FieryPhoenixGirl119
Summary: When Mokuba is kidnapped by someone with no regard for human life, will Seto be able to save him in time or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out like any other day, you had gotten up early and gone into work with Seto like you always did, but little did you know, ok fine, you didn't have a single clue, that today would be different in many ways, none of them good. You finished up your homework that you had not been able to finish the night before with only minutes to spare, you shove it into your backpack and bolted out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to your brother before you left, who acknowledged you only with a grunt, not even looking up from his laptop, you didn't think anything of it and ran to the elevator and rushed out of the company's front doors. It had rained the night before, and there were a few dark clouds still in the sky, but that didn't matter to you, you were in way too much of a hurry.

Quickly you ran toward your school, desperately not wanting to miss the bell, after what had seemed like forever, you finally reached the doors of the large building, and ran into your classroom and sat in your seat, seconds before the bell rang, you breathed in heavily, trying to catch your breath, your face was red and you were a bit sweaty, but you didnt care, and nobody else seemed to either, so you went on with your day, not realizing you were being watched closely, ...very closely.

Several hours and many headaches later ...

You were slowly walking back to kaiba corp. as you usually did, your backpack loaded with books and your feet heavy, today had been a very tiring day, and with all this homework to look forward to, you weren't in any hurry to get back, it was just about then when you realized that heard the sound of a car, not far behind you, at first you paid no attention to it, but when it didnt pass you, and just kept behind you at a slow pace, then you began to worry, you quickened your pace a little, and so did the car. You slowed down, and sure enough, so did the car; your heart began to beat faster when you realized what this could mean. You pulled out your cellphone and made an attempt to call Seto, no luck, his cell was turned off. You put your head down and tried to make a plan, but before you could come up with one, you heard the sounds of doors slamming, and the sound of feet walking behind you, you dropped your backpack and ran like heck.

There wasn't anybody outside right then, and nobody witnessed it as you desperately ran from your followers, only to be caught by one grabbing you around your chest, another trying to grab your legs, you fought them desperately, but with no success, you felt a stinging pain on your arm, and soon you were tired and worn out, then the one who seemed to be the ringleader held you up by your neck (he was wearing a bikers helmet, so you couldnt see what he looked like) and punched you across your face, immediately knocking you unconscious. Your arms and legs were tied, your mouth gagged, and your senseless form thrown into the backseat of the car, followed by your captors, which drove away from the street you had been on, away from the town that you called home, and worst of all, away from your brother, whom had promised never to let anything happen to you.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke blurry-eyed in a dark and quiet room; you were laying on the cold floor, your hands still tied behind your back and your mouth still gagged, you tried to lift yourself up. But you found that you were too weak to even lift your head, you were quickly beginning to feel the pain of the ropes around your wrists and legs, and on the side of your head where the guy had punched you, as you attempted to get a good look at your surroundings, a door opened, and a dark figure came into the room and turned a small, dim light on, you grimaced as the light flooded your eyes, you tried to look up at your captor, but no luck, the light behind him shadowed his face too much.

He walked over to you and picked you up by your shirt and held you up, then, all of a sudden, with no warning, he slammed you up against the cement wall and let you drop to the ground, you had a throbbing pain in the back of your head, it wasnt severe, but it sure felt like it, you felt the strangers foot press against your chest, then it lifted, only to be followed by a strong kick to your side, it hurt like heck, you wanted so much to scream out, but the way you were gagged prevented it, you felt the tears running down your face, you werent use to being treated like this, ever. You cold only sit and cry silently as the beating continued, you almost fainted when you heard the sound of several of your ribs cracking and breaking with the brutal kicks, the stranger, whoever he was, was relentless, he didnt say anything to you, just threw you around the room like a ragdoll as he would beat you, you didnt know why this was happening, why he was doing this, but whatever his reason, you wish he would stop, but when he finally did stop, or at least when you stopped feeling the nerve-racking pain, was when you finally blacked out from the pain. 

Later at kaiba corp.

seto's POV.

You winced as you stood up from your desk for the first time in hours, your neck was killing you and you were dead tired, mentally and physically. You packed up your briefcase and headed up to the helicopter on top of the building, you were on the elevator, it was then you remembered to turn your cellphone back on from the important business meeting you had had earlier that day.

After you got home on what seemed like a short ride on the company helicopter, you walked into your huge mansion , your maids met you as you walked in, taking your coat and such, you walked tiredly up the stairs, and were half-way up when one of the maids asked you where mokuba was.

"What do you mean where is he? He should be here"!, you said in your serious tone.

"No sir mister kaiba, he hasn't been home all day", she said in a worried tone

You looked at your wristwatch. 2:17 a.m , now you were beginning to worry, but you weren't about to let anyone else know that, you put on a stone expression on your face and walked silently into your room and tried to call him on his cellphone. Nothing. This wasnt like him to not answer his cellphone, especially when it was you on the caller I.D. You picked up your bedside phone and called up the head of your security team and ordered them to begin a search for your brother, after you hung up, he immediantly obeyed your orders, despite the early morning hours. 

"It's probably nothing", you thought to yourself

"Maybe he just slept over at a friends house without telling me, either that or he did tell me and I just wasnt listening", you wanted to slap yourself mentally, you very well knew that could have been the problem all along, and now you were worrying for nothing.

You tried to get to sleep, but the knowledge that you didnt know where mokuba was kept you from sleeping, you called your head of security again, he said there hadn't been any progress, but that he would call you the second they knew something. You hooked your laptop up and tried to do extra work, but now your mind was so caught up worrying about mokuba, you couldn't concentrate on your work, this was becoming really frustrating, you decided to take a walk around, perhaps that would clear your mind.

As you walked through the long hallways of your mansion, you walked quietly into mokubas room, bugged with the fact that he wasn't there, right now, where he should be. You glanced around his room and realized how much has changed since the last time you had been in here, it looked different, there were posters of various movies on the walls, a huge tv with a game holder on each side, with surround sound speakers set up around it, as you continued to look around, you noticed his dresser had several pieces of paper stuck to the mirror, you glanced at each piece, trying to figure them out, there was a number for a local pizza place, another for an exotic pet shop,

"WAIT! A number for a pet shop? Why would he need that?" you asked yourself, right as you heard a noise in the upper corner of the ceiling.

You looked up to see a small furry creature, sitting on a platform that was up there, it was looking at you curiously, then, out of nowhere, it jumped, it wouldve landed on you if you didnt dodge it, you picked it up reluctantly, and saw it had a collar around its neck, and it had tags too, you looked at the tags and read it, it had its name and your address on it, you were about to out it down on the bed, but your fingers felt something on the back of the cold piece of metal, you flipped it around and there was a small trigger mechanism on it, you touched it and the tag sprung open like a locket would(its really thin, so you normally couldnt tell), inside there was a phone number that had been engraved in and saw it was a phone number, above it was the name Lucky, you remembered mokuba mentioning something about a girl named Lucky he was friends with, you put two and two together and pulled out your cellphone and called the number, you heard the voice of a young girl on the other end of the phone, you plain out asked her if she knew where mokuba was, when she began to ask questions, you became frustrated and asked her again, she said no and you hung up on her.

Still carrying the small animal, you closed the tag/locket, turned around and walked back to your room, and called the security guy again, he said there wasnt very much they could do, not this early in the morning, you angrily demanded him to work harder and hung up on him and slammed the phone down, you knew if anything happened to mokuba, you would never forgive yourself. You handed the bush-baby off to a nearby maid and ordered her to take care of it, she seemed to know what the creature needed and turned around and went toward the kitchen area.

You went back to your bedroom to spend one of many sleepless nights to come.


End file.
